Finally I Found Love
by Isabellamary
Summary: She had been thinking about him for so long, little did she know he felt the same way.


**This is stemming from when Liv walked in on Peter changing his shirt. It may be placed differently in the order of episodes but it's just this one scene I'm using for right now.**

Chapter 1: A shot

"oh I'm… I'm sorry" Olivia stuttered out as she quickly turned around to avoid seeing her co worker shirtless. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it. She had been eyeing him ever sense he started at Special Victims… but who would want a 44 year old single mother.

"It's fine Liv" Peter said with a sly smile. He had seen her run her eyes over his body for the split second before she turned away from him. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. She was the most beautiful woman in his eyes. He thought about her day and night. Especially at night, god if she only knew how many times he thought of her as he… well….you know. He was falling deep for her. She was smart, beautiful, funny. He couldn't think of anyone he adored more.

"what brings you by Liv?" He asked curiously

"I just wanted to say good work after today's case" she said with a small smile

"Thanks, it makes it easier when your squad is as helpful as they are…." They shared small smiles for a couple of seconds when he spoke again

"Hey its only 4:30, do you want to grab an early dinner?" he knew it was a long shot, she had Noah to get home to.

"I actually have to get home to Noah"

"It's alright, maybe another-"

"But how about you come to my place for dinner?" she interrupted. It was true. She did have to get home to Noah, but that didn't mean she didn't want to spend time with him as well.

"Noah keeps talking about you ever since you came over for dinner a couple weeks ago" she said with a smirk. He had been over her place many times. Mostly for work related issues and maybe once or twice for dinner. Noah had seen him all of those times and he loved peter. He talked about him constantly, always asking when his "buddy stone" was coming back. They had never done anything remotely intimate though. They had never kissed, hugged, or even held hands. But oh how she wanted to.

"I'd love that, what time" he smiled.

"how about 6:00, ill cook something up for us" she said as she reached the door

"sounds good I'll see you then"

"see you then" and she walked out

He arrived at her door at 6 o'clock sharp. He was nervous a hell but at the same time he couldn't contain his excitement. He loved spending time with her and Noah.

Knocking quickly he waited for her to come to the door

"one second" he heard being called from the inside

"Peter, hi" she said with a big smile

"hi, I brought some wine, I remember you saying you liked red."

She opened the door wider as she let him walk in and took the wine "I do, thank you" she said with a smile

"STONE" Noah yelled as he ran to peter. He was infatuated by his last name and he loved his buddy Stone.

"Hey bud how have ya been?" he said with the same enthusiasm

Olivia smiled as she watched them in conversation. It was all very domestic to her. Coming home after a long day at work to have Noah and then Stone come by. It felt natural, like it was meant to be. But she couldn't let that feeling settle, because that would only set her up for heart break.

"I'm going to go check on dinner, your welcome to make yourself at home in the living room"

"yeah stone! Come see my new puzzle mommy bought me"

Dinner was good, and by now it was 8:30. Olivia had just put Noah to bed, but not until he got a story from Peter. Noah loved Peter already and that was all the more reason Olivia couldn't ruin this friendship. They had been sitting on the couch for a few minutes. Liv having had her empty wine glass on the coffee table and better having his empty beer bottle on the table next to hers. They were on opposite sides of the couch and they were having a steady conversation but there was a slight pause.

"So-" "How-" they chuckled as they started talking at the same time.

"Go ahead" she smiled slightly

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked with confusion

"Work, being a mother. You're a wonderful mother Liv" he said sincerely

"Thank you, that means a lot. But I don't know to be honest. It's hard. Some days I cry myself to sleep because it's all just too much." she looked down. she had no idea why she was telling him this, she just felt like she could.

She looked up into his eyes "but then there are days where I can't believe that I was lucky enough for Noah to come into my life" she smiled

As she was talking he couldn't help but move closer to her, she was like a magnet and he wanted to be as close to her as he could. He leaned in and before he knew it his lips were on hers. She was shocked at first but then quickly started kissing back. The kiss was heated, and his mouth enveloped hers. His tongue traced along the inside of her mouth. Their breathing was heavy and the only sounds in the room where their mouths smacking together. His lips moved to her neck. He started kissing and sucking her neck in any spot he could. Her skin was electric, and she tasted so damn good he couldn't get enough. Olivia couldn't believe this, she would have never thought Peter would be attracted to her like this. She was moaning, and her body was on fire. She was so wet and turned on. But she knew she had to stop this because she had Noah and he was her first priority.

His lips kept moving down and they had just moved under her clavicle and she knew now was the time to stop this because if he went any further down south she wouldn't be able to tell him no.

Pushing gently on his shoulders she managed to croak out "Peter stop"

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he looked at her confused, he heard her moaning and it spurred him on but he wouldn't continue if this wasn't what she wanted

"I'm fine, but we have to stop. I can't do one night stands anymore. I have Noah and he's my number one priority" she said as she bit down on her lower lip

"Olivia" he whispered as he moved her chin up with his fingers.

"I would NEVER use you for a one night fling. I'm attracted to you, this isn't a sudden feeling I got. I've wanted to do this for a while but I never thought that you felt the same way about me." He spoke sincerely

"I can't have Noah getting hurt, hes my first priority and he's already so attached to you. If something were to happen between us, I don't want him getting hurt" she spoke as tears gathered along her lower lashes.

"I want you Olivia, I want all of you, you and Noah. I know we have work, but if it comes down to it, ill transfer. I just want you happy, and I want to be the one to do that" he looked into her eyes

"Let's give this a shot. We both deserve to be happy, you more than anyone." He spoke softly

"ok"

"ok?" he asked, shocked

"yeah.. let's give this a shot" she said with a smile

Peter was at a loss for words so he did the only he could think of. He kissed her.

 **Let me know if this should be longer than a one shot. Would love suggestions for what you want to happen!**


End file.
